


危险命题

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [5]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: MCU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567975
Kudos: 3





	危险命题

预警：不sex就出不去的房间，各怀心思的三人，underage  
*setting：红白罐/虫  
-《危险命题》BY Liar

“所以，要怎么办？”  
彼得怯生生地开口。在此之前他一直努力降低自己的存在感，力求不要被屋子里剑拔弩张的两位斯塔克先生注意到。  
最先分给他注意力的是他并不熟悉的那位，姑且称他安东尼，蓝眼睛的男人瞥了一眼缩在角落的蜘蛛侠，居然称得上和善地笑了笑，“小虫子，你不是听到刚刚它怎么说的了吗。”  
“但是……这也太……”  
彼得的脸已经红透了，他支支吾吾道，“就没有其他办法吗？”  
只有做那种事情才能出这个房间，未免也太荒谬了吧！而且，更别说这里还是三个人……三个人到底要怎么——等等彼得·帕克，你刚刚都在想些什么！！？  
男孩使劲拍了拍自己的脸蛋，眉眼间里写满懊丧。  
“显而易见，”  
安东尼耸耸肩，看着慌里慌张的彼得，忽地露出一个戏谑的笑容，拖长了声音慢悠悠道，“我倒是不介意，如果对象是你的话——”  
他的话话还没说完，彼得就被人拽到身后。安东尼眯了眯眼睛，目光转回对面一脸阴沉，一直都没有说过话的托尼，语气讽刺，“如你所见，我们三个的能力在这里都派不上用场，或许你有更好的办法？”  
托尼面无表情，“你别想对他动手。”  
彼得缩在他的斯塔克先生后面，眨眨眼睛，终于反应过来安东尼刚刚说的那句话是什么意思，一时间恨不得钻到地缝里去。  
Jesus，他可从来没想过这种事会发生在自己身上！  
活了十六年到现在只有一次失败的初恋。别说性经验了，Peter的恋爱经验都少得可怜，被男人用这样直白的语言暗示，有那么一瞬间完全无法思考，头脑一片空白。  
但当不知所措的第一反应过后，不知道是不是青少年的荷尔蒙作祟，他的脑子里居然出现了最近时常能梦到的不可描述场景……只不过梦里那个对象并不是刚刚才认识的安东尼，而是——  
男孩悄悄抬眼看了眼站在自己身前的斯塔克先生。  
安东尼注意到这个细节，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。  
男孩红着脸，一双眼睛亮亮地注视着自己对面那个家伙的样子让另一个斯塔克分外不爽。他挑了挑眉，嘴角勾起一个称得上恶劣的笑容，“不让我对他动手，看来你更想自己来？”  
“Shut up！”  
如果现在能用掌心炮的话，托尼真恨不得一炮轰死对面这个人。不仅仅是被戳中心思的恼怒，还有对他态度的厌恶至极。  
从某种意义上来说，这两个人讨厌对方的原因还是高度重合的。  
彼得躲在后面瑟瑟发抖，明明谁都没动手，可他却已经错觉般闻到了空气中的硝烟味。大概是被吓昏了头，男孩迷迷糊糊的，嘴里冒出一句让他恨不得下一秒就掐死自己的话来。  
“其实我也不介意你们两个……呃……”  
Jesus！我到底在说什么！！！  
彼得一脸惊恐，和两双看向自己的眼睛对视时，立刻惊觉自己处境不妙。“我刚刚什么都没说！”  
蜘蛛侠相当明哲保身，为表诚意把自己嘴巴捂得紧紧的，就差流着泪挂个牌子忏悔了，但显然两位钢铁侠先生都不买他的账。  
安东尼和托尼收回视线，对视一眼，在这个短短的眼神交汇瞬间像是达成了什么协议一样，随后两个人再次转头看向懊悔不已的彼得。  
“Honey，我对他可没兴趣。”  
安东尼看了托尼一眼，嘴角勾起一抹奇怪的笑容，率先走过去，把蜘蛛侠压在身下，没了怪力的加持，小家伙现在就是个普通的十六岁高中生。  
在彼得睁大眼睛的注视下，安东尼低头吻了他。

“呜……”  
彼得不知道事情是怎么发展成现在这个样子的。  
他双臂攀着安东尼的脖颈，眼神迷离，身子颤抖得不受自己控制。男人低头含住他胸前的红果，牙齿在上面细密地打转。彼得此刻简直委屈到想骂人，凭什么他在这里失去了蜘蛛能力，但是身体的敏感度却并没有变化？  
安东尼捻弄起他的另一边乳尖，那里已经硬得像小石子一样了。男人喉咙里滚出一声笑，“小家伙，这么敏感？”  
说着，舌尖挑逗起刚刚已经被他吸得肿大的一边，彼得眼睛里忍不住泛出生理性的泪水，这感觉对于他来说太过刺激了。另一边乳尖受不得冷落一样开始感到酥麻难耐，彼得没办法开口求他吸吸另一边，被羞耻心折磨得红了眼圈，委屈又无助。  
安东尼咬着男孩的耳垂，压低声音，“要不要让你的斯塔克先生帮忙？”  
斯塔克先生？  
彼得咬着嘴唇，看向一直在一旁无动于衷的托尼，不明白他为什么不来帮帮自己。  
安东尼已经扒下了男孩的裤子，伸手揉捏那处已经渐渐有了反应的器官，彼得伏在他肩头浑身颤抖，被快感刺激得直掉眼泪。  
男人像是在故意折磨他一样，每次当他到达临界点的时候，就残忍地掐断即将来临的高潮。彼得的内裤前端已经晕湿一片，贴合着阴茎勾勒出轮廓，安东尼轻笑一声，整个握在掌心继续撸动着，男孩终于受不了了，小声啜泣着求饶。  
“不……不要了……让我射好不好……”  
“我可不和你认识的那位一样温柔。”  
安东尼像是在诱导着什么一样，换了个姿势，让男孩大开着双腿跨坐在他身上，正好对着托尼的方向。“你求求他，他说不定会满足你。”  
彼得能感受到抵在自己臀缝处的硬物，安东尼还坏心眼地反复磨蹭，男孩一张脸羞耻得通红，看着对面不动声色的斯塔克先生，眼泪都快掉出来了。  
“我想射……Mr.Stark帮帮我好不好……”  
他小声呜咽，伸手撸动起自己的性器，主动扭着腰在安东尼的阴茎上磨蹭起来，“要您灌满我……”  
“嘿，baby，你这样让我很伤心，”  
安东尼假模假样地叹了口气，让男孩跪趴在地上，拍了下他挺翘的小屁股，抬头看向托尼。  
“这可是他主动要求的。”  
男人没说话，瞪了他一眼，目光看向Peter时又软化下来，隐隐有点挣扎。  
最终，他放弃似地走过去，轻轻拍了下男孩的脸蛋，温声道，“乖孩子，再说一遍你想要什么？”  
只要Peter表露出一点点不愿意，他都不会强迫他的。  
男孩抬起一双泛着朦胧湿意的泪眼看他，被安东尼亲得红肿的唇微微张开，舌尖在湿热的口腔里若隐若现。  
“要daddy的大肉棒……”  
托尼清晰地听见自己理智断弦的声音。

这里的用品还真是齐全。  
安东尼撕开润滑剂包装的时候，半真半假地感叹了一句，然后拍了下男孩的屁股，“sweetie，你是不是也这么认为？”  
“唔……”  
男孩嘴里被粗大的肉棒堵着，根本没办法回复他，只能任其鱼肉。托尼瞥了安东尼一眼，“你别欺负他。”  
“嘁，说得你自己很高尚一样。”  
安东尼嗤笑一声，觉得给男孩扩张得差不多了，扶着性器把自己顶进去。  
彼得几乎立刻绷紧了身体，后穴把安东尼的阴茎咬得紧紧的，男人被夹得头皮发麻，“Hey，放松点小家伙。”  
他伸手抚慰着彼得已经射过一次的性器，被快感驱使的身体渐渐放松下来，接纳着男人的侵入。  
像是不满意自己被忽视了一样，托尼按着男孩的头，用力顶了顶，男孩的喉口被肉棒刺激得出现生理性的干呕，舌头不得章法地舔弄着柱身，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角边流下来，整个人都淫靡得不像话。  
安东尼抓着男孩的臀瓣，用力顶弄他的敏感点。彼得几乎跪不稳，身子酸软得像是一滩化掉的水。他又射了一次，地板早就被男孩的体液弄得一塌糊涂。  
这太过了。彼得晕乎乎地想着，他已经弄不清自己到底在干什么了。  
当房门终于开启时，男孩已经没有什么残存的意识。前面和后面的小嘴都灌满了液体，两位斯塔克先生对视一眼，看看开启的房门，又看看几乎昏死过去的小家伙，默契地决定今天还是到此为止吧。  
但出去之后会发生什么，就谁也说不准了。

——FIN


End file.
